CANON IN 'L'(OVE)
by Annisa Dion
Summary: When Chanyeol found his 'Violin'. /My Second YAOI Fict with KrisChanyeol as OTP. Oneshoot. Fluff./Mind to RnR :')/ Hope You Like It :)


Title : Canon in 'L'

Cast : Temukan sendiri :P

Rated : T/?

Genre : Romance/? *semoga*

Length : Oneshoot

Summary : "_When Chanyeol found his 'Violin'"_

Disclaimer : Cast bukan punya saya. Tapi kalo ide dan plot yang amat pasaran ini, semua milik saya. Udah, gitu aja -_-

C2GP (Cuap-cuap Gak Penting) : Aku nggak mempermasalahkan tentang sider(s) disini. Kalian udah mau buka link FF ini aja aku udah seneng banget ^^

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

.

'Tap... Tap... Tap..'

Hentakan kakiku terdengar begitu jelas, suaranya terpantul melalui dinding koridor yang benar-benar sepi sore ini. Aku makin mempercepat langkah, sejurus mataku menyorot lurus pada sebuah ruangan di ujung sana.

Ruang musik.

Semua murid sudah pulang, ngomong-ngomong. Dan aku kesini untuk mengambil biolaku yang tertinggal disana.

Sungguh, aku amat mengutuk kecerobohanku.

Sedikit banyak benakku mulai dipenuhi rasa khawatir berlebihan.

Oh, itu biola kesayanganku yang dibelikan Ayah seharga sepatu golf milik hartawan. Dan mungkin saja aku berakhir dengan 'skors uang jajan' hingga setahun jika Ayah tahu biola mahal itu hilang karena aku yang lupa membawanya pulang.

Oh, mungkin aku akan benar-benar membuka pintu ruangan itu lebar-lebar lantas memeluk biolaku penuh sayang, jika saja tak ada suara yang begitu indah mengalun dari dalam sana...

Alunan itu...

'Tap! Klap!'

Alunan itu, alunan sebuah biola yang cukup untuk membuat kedua kakiku menahan langkah di depan pintu ruangan musik sekolah yang sedikit terbuka.

Untuk sejenak aku membeku di tempat, sebelum akhirnya aku mengambil langkah dua kali, lantas merapatkan badan ke dinding, mencuri dengar suara gesekan senar itu. Aku tahu posisiku sekarang lebih tampak seperti seekor cicak rebahan. Tapi, entahlah. Ada perasaan tak terima jika aku harus masuk dan malah menghentikan permainan biolanya yang...

Ugh! Adakah selembar tisu? Ingin rasanya aku menitikkan air mata.

Biola itu masih mengalunkan nada-nada penyejuk hati.

Oh, siapakah gerangan yang begitu lihai jemarinya memainkan partitur itu dengan begitu sempurna?

Biar kutebak, apakah ini Guru Yoon, guru seni musikku?

Tapi... kulihat beliau sudah pulang dengan kendaraan _mercy-_nya sejam yang lalu.

Hingga aku yang benar-benar penasaran, mulai memberanikan diri untuk membalikkan badan. Setelahnya, aku mengintip melalui kaca jendela ruang musik.

Dan aku harus menahan napas karena...

Disana...

Tepat di ujung ruangan ini...

"Wow!"

Dan tanpa sadar aku menggumam takjub, karena di dalam sana...

Berdirilah sesosok pemuda tinggi dengan wajah tertunduk, tangan kirinya begitu lincah memainkan kord, tangan kanannya memegang tongkat senar yang ia gesekkan, gesturnya yang begitu anggun, sedikit banyak membuatku terpukau. Dengan penampilannya yang amat sempurna, ia memainkan sebuah instrumen yang sungguh kukenal dengan baik.

_Canon in D Major _karya seorang komposer terkenal abad 18, Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart. Ya, dia memainkannya.

Yang lebih mencengangkan lagi, dia berseragam! Itu berarti dia siswa disini, kan?

Agaknya sekolah ini akan melahirkan seorang calon _Violinist_ hebat nan berbakat.

Lembayung senja yang menggantung di cakrawala, menimbulkan gradasi warna merah keemasan begitu indah di langit sore. Cahayanya menelusup melalui kaca bening jendela dan beberapa celah ventilasi di sana, membentuk bayangan panjang si pemuda yang berdiri di sisi jendela, seakan cahaya itu hanya menyorot penuh pada sosoknya yang begitu anggun nan menawan dengan alunan biolanya yang amat memukau. Seolah si pemuda adalah seorang idola yang tengah menggelar konser maha akbar di dalam sana, disaksikan oleh sepasang mata milikku yang begitu mengaguminya.

Oh, hingga suara itu kian lama kian memikat hati, aku turut terhanyut dalam permainannya. Sejenak aku memejamkan mata, menikmatinya dengan penuh penghayatan.

Tanyakan mengapa aku begitu cinta pada biola.

Aku suka suara gesekannya yang indah dan berkelas, anggun jika dimainkan, dan menguarkan kharisma bagi pemainnya.

Tapi, entah kenapa, nampaknya baru kali pertama ini aku mendengar gesekan biola yang benar-benar berhasil membuat hatiku terasa _trenyuh_ mendengarnya.

Hmm... dilihat-lihat lagi dari bahasa tubuhnya, ia seolah menyalurkan seluruh emosinya pada setiap not yang ia lantunkan. Ia menggesek dengan penuh penghayatan, lihat saja bagaimana bahunya ikut naik turun seirama nada.

Aku terpukau.

Tak ayal jika aku pun nampaknya jatuh cinta pada permainan biola pemuda yang tak kuketahui namanya ini.

Oh, siapapun itu, yang pasti dia sungguh hebat!

Hingga aku harus membuka mataku cepat-cepat, ketika suara biola itu telah memainkan bagian _coda_, dan akhirnya permainan memukau itu berhenti.

Ya, berhenti dengan begitu tiba-tiba.

Tentu membuatku terkejut sekaligus kecewa bukan main. Kenapa si pemain menghentikannya begitu saja.

Maka aku harus lebih terperangah lagi ketika...

'Sreet!'

Ketika si pemain tiba-tiba menolehkan kepalanya ke arahku, menatapku penuh keterkejutan, sama sepertiku yang matanya sama-sama melebar begitu kulihat dengan jelas wajahnya...

...

...

Mulutku membulat, membentuk huruf 'O' besar, menyuarakan desahan khas orang terkejut.

"H-hah?"

...

...

...

Tolong jawab! Apa benar yang kulihat ini Ketua Tim Basket Inti Sekolah?

"K-Kris?" Maka dengan terbata-bata, lidahku yang kelu ini melirihkan namanya.

Oh Tuhan!

Jadi... si pemuda pemain biola penuh kharisma itu Kris? Kris Wu si master _slamdunk_?

B-bagaimana... bisa?

Baik, bisakah kau bayangkan, seorang master basket yang terkenal liar dan ganas di lapangan, tiba-tiba memainkan partitur musik instrumen klasik menggunakan sebuah biola dengan begitu _mellow_ dan anggun?

Dan aku lebih terkejut lagi, kala netraku menangkap sesuatu yang tak biasa di biola yang ada di genggamannya.

Di bagian belakang biola, tertera stiker biru bertuliskan huruf _hangeul_.

Park Chanyeol.

Ya, itu namaku. Dan biola itu milikku, tentu saja.

Dan kurasa tak ada pilihan lain. Aku harus mengambil biolaku darinya dan... pulang.

Ya, pulang, tak terasa ini sudah hampir petang.

Maka yang bisa kulakukan adalah melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dengan kikuk.

'Tap! Tap! Tap!'

Perlahan dan hati-hati, aku makin membawa tubuhku mendekat pada sosoknya yang berdiri tenang di tempatnya. Suara gema sepatu _kets-_ku yang beradu dengan lantai mengilap ini benar-benar membuatku makin gugup. Yang kulihat, sejauh ini Sang Jagoan Basket –dan mungkin perlu ditambahkan sebagai 'Jagoan Biola'- masih tak bergerak sedikitpun. Namun aku melihat perubahan pada ekspresinya.

Air muka yang tadinya nampak terkejut setengah mati, kini berangsur tenang.

Dan ketika kedua sudut bibirnya justru menyunggingkan seulas senyum tipis, saat itu juga aku benar-benar merasa jadi makhluk paling kikuk di muka bumi.

'Tap! Klap!'

Kini aku telah berdiri di hadapannya. Aku menahan langkah saat jarak diantara kami hanya tinggal dua langkah.

"Ehem.." dehemku, meredam rasa gugup yang makin menguasai diri. "Begini, emm... biola yang kau pakai itu... itu... milikku."

'Tap... Tap!'

Terdengar langkahnya yang mendekat.

Aku yang menunduk, dapat melihat sepatu hitam itu hampir-hampir menyentuh ujung sepatuku.

"Hei! Dengar, ya?" katanya, membuatku mendongakkan kepala.

Dan untuk kesekian kali aku benar-benar terkagum oleh salah satu dari jutaan kebesaran Tuhan yang terpantul di netraku.

Oh, manusia dengan wajah nyaris tanpa cacat seperti dia?

Tuhan, ciptaan-Mu ini sungguh membuatku berkecil hati.

Dengan gerakan cepat dan tiba-tiba, Kris menyembunyikan biolaku di balik punggungnya yang tegap, membuat dahiku tercenung dalam-dalam, lantas aku angkat suara, ingin protes. "Hei! Kenapa..."

Dan tiba-tiba...

Aku merasakan telunjuknya yang panjang telah sukses mendarat di bibirku, ia mendesis "Sssttt!"

Membuatku bungkam sambil membulatkan mata.

"Jika kau ingin biolamu kembali, jangan pernah bilang siapa-siapa tentang ini! Aku tak mau orang-orang tahu. Dan kau! Kau harus dihukum karena sudah dengan lancang mengganggu kegiatan sakralku."

Mataku lebih melebar lagi.

Apa... Apa orang yang tak kukenal dengan baik ini sedang mengancamku?

Bahkan dia memberiku sebuah hukuman?

Beraninya!

Maka dengan kasar aku menepis telunjuknya dari bibirku.

"Ya! Apa-apaan kau, heh? Aku ini siapamu, main hukum saja kau!" sungutku, tak terima.

Kini sudah tiada lagi rasa gugup yang tersisa di benak, yang ada justru emosi yang tersulut.

Yang kulihat, Kris hanya tersenyum tenang sebagai respon. "Kau mau lakukan hukumanmu sekarang, atau kita menginap disini?" tangan kirinya menunjuk jendela kaca yang menampakkan langit mulai gelap.

Maka aku menghela napas pasrah.

Oke, daripada aku tidak pulang, menginap bersama seorang lelaki 'asing' di ruang musik adalah hal terburuk. Maka aku hanya mampu mengangguk lemah.

"Baiklah. Katakan apa hukumannya, aku akan melakukannya dengan segera lantas pulang dengan cepat."

Kris tersenyum, ia mengambil selangkah mendekatiku. Hingga kini ujung sepatunya benar-benar menyentuh ujung sepatu _kets-_ku.

...

...

...Oh!

Mata setajam elang itu menatapku, terpaku, seakan menembus dalam-dalam bola mataku. Dan di iris kecoklatan itu pula aku menyaksikan refleksi diriku yang terpantul disana, terlihat di bola matanya yang membuktikan, amarahku hanya mampu bertahan untuk sesaat, karena justru yang terlihat adalah diriku yang kikuk karena rasa gugup kembali menyerang.

Kris sedikit membungkukkan badannya, hingga kepalanya kini sejajar telingaku.

... Oh!

Adakah yang punya korek api?

Tolong cairkan aku! Aku beku!

"Hukumanmu," katanya, berbisik. Kurasakan amat dekat deru napas itu, "Cium pipiku!"

...

Netraku membulat setelahnya, kelopakku membuka dan menutup dengan frekuensi tinggi.

Ingin rasanya aku mengacungkan kelingkingku lantas kukorek-korek telingaku yang kurasa mulai bermasalah.

Eungg...

Aku tak salah dengar, kan?

...

"H-hah? Apa?"

"Cium pipiku, cepat!"

...

...

Oh, baiklah, kurasa aku perlu ke Dokter THT nanti malam,

Dia menyuruhku menciumnya?

Pantaskah itu disebut sebagai hukuman?

"Gila!" desisku.

"Siapa yang kau katai gila? Oh, ayolah, Chanyeol! Aku pegal menunduk begini, cepatlah! Cium aku dan semuanya selesai!"

A..ap... apa?

Cium aku dan semua selesai dia bilang?

Semudah itukah?

Dia berkata seakan dunia ini seringan dedaunan gugur!

"Adakah hukuman yang lebih mengerikan selain ini, huh?"

Merespon sindiran sarat ke-tidak terimaan-ku, ia berdecak lidah, diteruskan dengan bisikannya yang sarat akan ancaman, "Baiklah, jika kau tak mau melakukannya,"

Maka aku hanya perlu melebarkan mata hingga membuatnya seakan ingin keluar, ketika...

...

...

'Cup!'

...

... Ketika Si Jagoan Biola mencium pipi kananku.

Dan...

...

...

'Cup!'

Tak lupa pipi kiriku, ya, ia mengecupnya disana.

Oh, adalah hal mutlak bagiku jika aku menyebutnya orang gila.

Ya, gila karena...

... karena ketika kulihat tangan kokoh itu terangkat, lantas menyentuh dahiku, menyibakkan helai demi helai poniku, dan...

...

...

'Cup!'

...

Oh...

Tuhan...

Ku...

Dia mencium dahiku!

Katakan kalau sekarang aku begitu membencinya.

Apa dia sedang meganggapku murahan, huh? Yang bebas diperlakukan seenaknya begitu?

Maka jika itu benar, tak bisa kutinggal diam!

Dia harus dapat karmanya!

"Ya! Mau mati kau, heh?"

'Plaaaak!'

Maka dengan segala perlawanan yang tersisa, aku menyentak galak sembari memberinya 'tanda tangan' di pipi kirinya.

Dan ia meringis kesakitan, tentu saja. Sembari mendesis tertahan, ia mengusap-usap pipinya yang memerah sempurna.

Rasakan!

Aku berkacak pinggang, menaikkan dagu dengan pandangan penuh sinisme kulayangkan padanya.

"Hei! Laki-laki jalang! Ketahuilah! Aku begitu menyesal telah mengagumi permainan biolamu! Hebat, sih hebat. Tapi apakah pantas seseorang dianggap hebat jika memperlakukan orang asing dengan begitu lancang, huh? Kau..." ucapanku menggantung. Sedari tadi, jari telunjukku teracung ke arah hidung bangirnya, menunjuk-nunjuk wajahnya dengan gestur emosi. "Kau... menyebalkan, kau tahu? Awalnya aku kagum padamu. Tapi... Oh! Terimakasih banyak telah menyadarkanku dari persepsi umum tentang kau yang berwibawa! Kau bahkan payah dalam memperlakukan orang 'asing' yang baru kau kenal selama kurang dari lima menit! Kau menyuruhku mencium pipimu, kau kira aku siapamu? Kenal saja juga baru kali pertama ini, kan? Kau orang paling lancang yang pernah kutemui! Beraninya kau mencium pipi orang asing-"

"Kau bukan orang asing, kau orang paling berharga di hidupku."

...

Maka aku hanya bisa membulatkan mata dan mulut, membuat ekspresi terkejut luar biasa bersarang di parasku, ketika ucapan bernada kesungguhan itu memotong omelanku.

Katakan kalau dia benar-benar sakit jiwa.

Ya, Kris Wu sakit jiwa!

"A-ap-apa kau bilang? Orang berharga?" aku menyahut, suaraku sarat nada tak percaya yang begitu kentara. Setelahnya, aku tertawa hambar, "Berharga pantatmu! Aku memang mengenalmu, kau si ketua tim basket inti sekolah yang namanya sering bergema dimana-mana, diagung-agungkan seluruh penjuru sekolah. Tapi, bisakah kau jelaskan tentang 'orang berharga yang baru lima menit kau ajak bicara', huh? Kau tahu namaku pun pasti karena stiker metalik di biolaku. Oh, dan ngomong-ngomong soal biola, tolong kembalikan sekarang! Aku ingin pulang! Hari sudah mulai gelap dan sebentar lagi penjaga sekolah akan mengunci semua ruangan disini!" cerocosku tanpa bisa disela.

Dan yang kulihat ini benar-benar membuatku melotot penuh amarah ketika Kris justru tersenyum tenang sembari...

'Praaaaak!'

Sembari...

...

Menghempaskan biolaku ke lantai!

Oh, apa-apaan dia itu?

Sialan!

Oh, baiklah. Kenapa rasanya aku ingin membunuh orang, ya?

"Aiiisshh... Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan pada biola mahalku, Bodoh? Apa maumu, heh? Apa-apaan kau membanting biol-"

'Huk!'

Tubuhku harus tersentak ke belakang ketika tiba-tiba tubuh tegap itu menerjang tubuhku. Melingkari tubuhku dengan lengannya yang kekar. Menumpukan dagunya di bahuku dengan damai.

Apa ...

Kris...

... sedang... memelukku?

Tuhan! Bangunkan aku dari mimpi 'entah indah atau buruk' ini.

"Mauku?" katanya. Dengan suaranya yang amat halus nan lembut, ia berbisik dengan suara rendah di telinga kananku. "Aku ingin kau tahu, kau berharga di hidupku. Jika kau bilang kau orang asing..."

'Cup!'

Dan aku merasakan seusatu yang lembut mendarat di pipi kananku.

Hingga sekitar lima detik ia bertahan dengan kecupannya, lantas ia melepasnya dengan begitu hati-hati.

Oh, tanyakan apa yang bisa kulakukan dengan situasi seperti ini.

Pelukan dan kecupannya, bagaikan mantera yang mengutukku menjadi sebuah batu bernyawa.

"Maka kau salah besar, Sayang."

...

...

'Deg!'

Oh, sesuatu terkurung rusuk ini seakan berhenti berdetak, sejurus pendengaranku menangkap kata 'Sayang' yang terlontar dari bibir merah mudanya yang tipis.

Oh, aku merasa, oksigen di muka bumi telah terkuras.

'Huk!'

Dan ketika lengan kekar yang melingkari tubuhku ini makin menjeratku, aku hanya bisa terlena akan sensasi harum yang menguar dari tubuhnya.

Oh, mungkin kapan-kapan aku perlu bertanya dimana ia membeli parfum dengan harumnya yang elegan.

Aku suka.

"Kau tahu? Aku menyukaimu dari kali pertama aku melihatmu ketika masa orientasi sekolah setahun lalu. Ketika kulihat kau bersama teman-temanmu menonton pertandingan basket di tribun. Oh, aku menyukaimu. Sungguh ironis ketika menyadari kau hanya menganggapku orang asing."

...

'Cup!'

... dan ia mengecup pipiku lagi. Kali ini lebih lama.

Dan aku hanya bisa diam, menunggu apa lagi yang akan ia lontarkan.

Ia menjauhkan sedikit bibirnya dari permukaan kulitku.

Ya, hanya sedikit. Karena aku harus tahan dengan sensasi meremang pada bulu romaku ketika hembusan napas itu kembali menerpa.

Menerpa begitu dekat.

"Maka untuk mengusir kesedihan karena kau yang tak kunjung sadar dan aku yang tak kunjung menyatakan perasaan, aku hanya akan memainkan biola di ruang musik diam-diam pada hari Rabu. Hari bebas kegiatan klub. Tak terkira jika aku akan menemukan biola tergeletak begitu manis di dalam sini, dengan stiker biru metalik bertuliskan nama yang sama persis dengan nama yang telah terpahat indah dalam benakku setahun ini."

.

.

Ya.

Tuhan.

Ku.

Katakan ini mimpi.

Dia bilang dia mengenalku selama ini?

Dan apakah Jagoan Basket rupawan ini tengah menyatakan cinta padaku, huh?

Di ruang musik yang sudah mulai...

... Gelap?!

Oh, baiklah, jam berapa sekarang?

Tak dipungkiri, aku mulai ketakutan.

"K-Kris... lepas!" kataku, terdengar seperti cicitan anak ayam yang tengah memohon karena kelaparan.

Oh, bisa bayangkan betapa lemahnya aku?

Dan sungguh, aku merasa sangat lega ketika ia mengabulkan permohonanku. Dia merenggangkan pelukannya. Ya, sekedar merenggangkan. Lengannya masih tersampir apik di kedua sisi pinggangku.

"Aku... ingin pulang, Kris. Orangtuaku pasti mencariku. Dan... bisakah kau kembalikan biolaku?" Aku memohon lagi. Suaraku terdengar bergetar tak keruan.

Oh, aku gugup, kau tahu?

Bisakah kau bayangkan, aku pulang sekolah sudah sampai depan pintu gerbang, lantas teringat bahwa biola kesayanganku tertinggal di ruang musik. Saking tergesanya bahkan aku menggeletakkan tasku di pos penjagaan sekolah begitu saja. Aku berlari secepat yang kubisa, lantas ketika aku mencapai ruangan ini, yang kudapati adalah sosok mengagumkan yang bermain biola yang nyatanya adalah Si Ketua Tim Basket Sekolah. Dan ketika aku ingin mengambil biolaku darinya, ia justru menjatuhkannya ke lantai, lantas memelukku dan menyatakan cinta?

Ini semua gilaaaa!

Dan harus kuakui, hari gila ini lebih gila lagi ketika mataku harus kembali melebar karena...

...

"Biola mahalmu tak akan kembali, sebelum kau jadi pacarku!"

... Ketika Kris justru memintaku menjadi pacarnya.

Bisa dibilang, dia memaksa.

Oh, aku terkejut bukan main.

Dan belum sempat aku memberi jawaban...

...

...

'Ckleeek! Ckleek!'

...

'Tap! Tap! Tap!'

... Aku harus menjadi patung untuk sejenak...

Suara pintu dikunci dari luar, disusul suara langkah mantap yang menjauh.

Oh, rupanya penjaga sekolah mengunci pintunya dari luar.

.

Ya, dikunci dari luar.

Dan... kami terkunci di dalam.

...

...

.

Tatapan ngeri kami tandaskan penuh pada pintu kayu kokoh itu yang kini telah tertutup begitu rapat.

Ya, rapat-rapat.

Begitu rapat hingga membuat ruangan ini menjadi begitu gelap.

Amat gelap.

.

Dan ketika bibir Si Jagoan Basket itu bergerak...

"O-ow... nampaknya kita berdua harus menginap disini."

...

... Aku melongo lebar-lebar.

...

Tolong siapapun jawab aku! Kenapa rasanya aku kepalaku terasa berat sekali?

Dan, oh, rupanya persendianku mulai tak kuasa menahan beban rangkaku.

Aku melihat, sosok Kris yang sekarang terbelah menjadi dua dan berputar-putar.

Semakin lama makin buram hingga...

Gelap!

.

'Bruuuuk!'

.

"Ya! Chanyeol, Yeol! Ya! Kenapa malah pingsan, eoh?"

**END**


End file.
